


Abditory

by kibourn



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibourn/pseuds/kibourn
Summary: Abditory - noun; a place into which you can disappear; a safe repository for valuables; a hiding place.A collection of prompts from Tumblr, focused around Jd and Veronica's relationship. This includes the "100 Ways To Say I Love You" challenge and other various prompts. Most (if not all) chapters are in a Modern AU, but will be specified if they are not.





	1. 1. "Pull over, let me drive for awhile."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this first chapter in less than an hour!! Now I need to go to sleep because it's already past 12am and I have school tomorrow whoops. Sorry for any spelling mistakes!! I'm also probably going to come back later and edit this message because I'm very tired. I'm also trying to aim for 1000+ words every chapter!!

Both Jd and Veronica had decided they needed to take a vacation away from the drama surrounding the town of Sherwood and Westerburg High. At first, they couldn't decide on where to go, but Veronica realised that she'd love to go to Seattle, and Jd ended up agreeing (because, really, he couldn't say no when she was that excited.) The problem though? It was a 35 hour drive, and Veronica was exhausted from working and attending school. Although Jd had his licence Veronica was still the one who did the majority of the driving. Still, she said that she'd be okay with driving for that long (and even though Jd protested multiple times, he didn't win.) and that was the end of that conversation. 

 

Now, the other issue was actually convincing Veronica's parents to let her take a trip up to Seattle with Jd. It's not that they didn't trust either of them (and, Jd had been around for so long at that point they could tell he was somewhat trustworthy), they were just overprotective. They were currently on spring break, and Veronica was going to be paying for the trip with the money she had earned from working over the past few months. Eventually, they had somehow managed to convince Veronica's parents to let her leave for the weekend (though, to be fair they probably were going to be gone for longer than just the weekend.) Her parents did make sure Jd was allowed to go as well, and he just shrugged, saying he had talked to his dad about it already. But, he knew his dad wouldn't care if he was gone for a few days anyway, so that didn't really matter.

 

Fast-forward to around 9 hours into their drive, and Veronica is struggling to stay awake. She hadn't been sleeping properly for the past few weeks, due to stress, so that definitely didn't help with her situation. Jd on the other hand was practically the opposite of Veronica, he was wide awake and had actually been sleeping well for the first time in forever. Which was even surprising to him, since it was a nice feeling to not be plagued with nightmares every time he closed his eyes.

 

Jd sighed, looking over at Veronica. She was clearly exhausted and fighting to stay awake. "Pull over, let me drive for awhile." 

 

She let out some kind of whine in response, shaking her head. "No, it's okay, really. I'm just a little tired, that's all..." Her sentence trailed off as she forgot what else she was trying to say. Jd sighed again. "Please Veronica? I'm not even that bad of a driver." 

 

Veronica laughed, rubbing her eyes. "Okay, fine. I'll pull over at the next gas station and you can take over for a while." Even though she wasn't looking at him, she could just tell that Jd was smirking because he got his way. "But," she added, "If you crash us I'm going to be so pissed off. This car is brand new!" 

 

Around 10 minutes passed until they finally pulled up to the next gas station. Veronica got out of the car and walked over to the passenger's side, opening the door for Jd. He got out too, and before Veronica could say anything he quickly kissed her. She blushed, a lot, and just like that Jd was already in the driver's seat, ready to go. She sighed to herself, getting into the car again. Once she was in, she grabbed the blanket Jd had been using before (he thought he was going to be the one to sleep during the drive) and wrapped it around herself. She stared out the window, slowly feeling her eyes close as the feeling of sleep took over her body. 

 

After a while, Jd looked over at Veronica and smiled. She was curled up (to the best of her ability) in the seat of the car, completely asleep. She looked adorable, and Jd was having a hard time resisting the urge to just cuddle her. It was also nice to see her sleeping peacefully for once, since most nights she'd either wake up multiple times or wouldn't fall asleep until a few hours before she had to be awake. 

 

A few hours passed, and Veronica was still completely passed out. Jd realised that they would need food soon, and that neither of them would want to drive at night, which meant that they would need to stay at a motel or in the back seat of the car. Jd opted for the first option (since he figured Veronica would probably prefer to sleep in a bed, and if she didn't she'd probably complain about back problems or something), and pulled into the parking lot of a rundown motel that was off the highway. He leaned over to Veronica, and gently began to shake her awake. Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked up at Jd. He smiled down at her, gently running his fingers though her hair. "Did you sleep well, darling?"

 

"I slept okay I guess, considering I was stuck in a cramped car seat." She gently rubbed her eyes, taking in her surroundings after. "Geez, it's dark already? I must have been asleep for hours." Jd only shrugged. "It was only like, 4 hours which isn't that bad." 

 

Veronica placed her hand on her stomach, she could tell she was hungry, and if she didn't get food soon she would probably be in a bad mood for the rest of the night. "So, are we going to get food or what?" Jd laughed. "Of course, that is one of the reasons why we're currently stopped. What do you feel like?" 

 

"McDonald's." Of course that's what she wanted. 

 

"Okay, we'll go there in a second. I figured you'd want to sleep in an actual bed tonight, so that's why we're at this motel. Unless, you'd prefer to sleep in the back seat?" Jd asked, and she shook her head. "Alright, that's what I figured. I'll head inside and get us a room, and then we can bring our stuff inside for the night, okay? We can get something to eat after that."

 

"Okay." Veronica agreed, still somewhat sleepy, and Jd smiled at her. He leaned over, softly kissing her before getting out of the car.


	2. 2. "It reminded me of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter I've written while half asleep. I'll probably come back and check this later to make sure there isn't any spelling mistakes. Please enjoy though!

"It reminded me of you." Jd stated, pulling a bouquet of blue hydrangeas from behind his back. He had actually been researching different flower types and their meanings, and eventually stumbled across the hydrangeas. In theory, they symbolize heartfelt emotions, and can be used to express gratitude for being understood. But, on the negative side they symbolized frigidly and heartlessness. Jd hoped Veronica didn't know what the flowers really symbolized, and he also hoped that she wouldn't find out just how much time he had put into researching them. He needed to thank Veronica for always being there for him, and although it is a little cheesy he thought flowers were the perfect way to do just that. 

 

To allow blue hydrangeas to grow, the soil must have a pH of 5.2-5.5, but, Jd didn't need to go testing the soil of the neighborhood just so he could grow these flowers. He actually found some growing naturally, and he figured the property he was on wasn't private, so he decided he would take some of the flowers when needed. If it was private, well, he didn't see any security cameras around and it was just a few flowers anyway. 

 

Blue flowers specifically symbolize many different things, which include: calmness, serenity, hope, dreams, clarity, mystery and many more. Plus, at that point blue is basically Veronica's signature color, which worked out nicely. 

 

Now, all Jd needed to do was to plan the perfect moment to give his girlfriend the flowers. First, he had to attempt to find out when Veronica would be home. This would change drastically, depending on when she would get off of work, or if she didn't work she might have to stay at school to get help, or something. She would text him if she was going to be home later than usual (which seemed to be happening a lot more, he noticed), but that never helped since he needed to plan this perfectly. Jd also needed to figure out what mood Veronica would be in when she got home, since lately she's just been exhausted and wanted to go to bed the moment she stepped into the house, and if he tried to give her flowers then she probably would ignore him. She might also ignore him if she was stressed, since in situations like those she'd want to get as much done as possible to make herself less stressed. 

 

Jd didn't even know if Veronica liked flowers, but god, he really hoped she did. 

 

Eventually, he realised he should probably stop putting this off, especially since the hydrangeas only bloomed in spring, and that was almost over. It was a Tuesday, and before the pair had left to go to school Veronica warned Jd that she would be back a lot later than usual, which was a nice head's up. After school that day, he went to the property with the flowers and picked a few, putting them into a plastic bag he had brought along with him. Once he was done he took them back home, resting them on the dining table while he figured out how he wanted to give them to Veronica.

 

Well, he first realised that he would need a vase to put them in. He knew there was one somewhere in his kitchen, and after what felt like an eternity of searching he finally was able to find one. He set it on the dining table, so that once he gave Veronica the flowers she could put them in the vase (if she wanted.) Next, he grabbed the hydrangeas and filled a bowl with water, putting the flower stems into the water so they didn't die while he waited for Veronica to get home. 

 

It was currently around 4:30, and she was supposed to get home around 8. Jd didn't really have anything else to do (well, besides homework but he really didn't want to do that yet) so he decided to nap for a few hours. He set an alarm on his phone for 7:30, and rested on the couch, closing his eyes. 

 

Eventually, his alarm went off a few hours later, and he groaned, not wanting to get up just yet. But, he did, since he knew Veronica was going to be home soon. Jd sat up and yawned softly, and then stretched before getting up and walking into the kitchen. Nothing had really changed since he was last awake, which was good. Looking around the kitchen, he wondered if he should make dinner for him and Veronica, but he figured that she'd probably be bringing something home for them to share anyway. Jd was bored, so he started to play dumb games on his phone to pass time. 

 

He heard Veronica's car pull up, and he knew it was time. He grabbed the hydrangeas from the bowl they were in and held them behind his back, waiting. 

 

Veronica walked through the door, and the first thing she saw was Jd. She smiled at him, and god, she was beautiful, even if she looked exhausted. She had been holding bags, which Jd assumed contained food, which she put on the table. After, she walked over to him and immediately hugged him, resting her head against his shoulder. Jd smiled to himself, wrapping his free arm around Veronica, softly stroking her back. Eventually she pulled away, looking up at him. 

 

Before she could say anything, he offered her the flowers. "These reminded me of you," he looked away, blushing softly. "I hope you like them." At first she didn't say anything, which was worrying to Jd, but she gently took the flowers, smiling again. "I love them." She sounded sincere, which made Jd feel extremely relieved. Just as he expected, she put the flowers in the vase he had set out earlier and filled it with water. 

 

She turned around, walking back over to him. She didn't say anything, but she was happy. Extremely happy. Jd pulled her into a tight embrace, and she leaned against him for support. Although she wanted to thank him more and ask why he got her flowers, she physically couldn't. She just wanted to sleep, and Jd understood that.


End file.
